1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles for supporting a person seated in a chair, and more particularly to such articles that support and limit the person from leaning too far forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals, who require the use of a wheelchair, are sufficiently frail or infirmed so as to be incapable of supporting themselves within the wheelchair seat. For example, a patient seated in the wheelchair frequently slouches, slumps, slides down, and leans to one side or forward at the waist. Thus, these individuals require some form of posture support that maintains the person in a upright seated position.
Such posture support, while being sufficiently supportive, must be comfortable and able to stretch somewhat to allow the person to move enough to perform normal functions, such as eating and working at a desk.